epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joshuakrasinski/Danger mouse vs secret squirrel
Intro JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES!!! DANGER MOUSE VS.... DANGER MOUSE! BEGIN! Danger mouse i am dangerous when i go into battle, i got an eyepatch now so it's your fur i will and your bones i will rattle, world's greatest secret agent forget james bond, face it you currently unknow your praticially gone, you look like a flasher when you open your coat, you should be in jail for that you hat masked joke, your praticially a copy of me just look at your little sidekick, he is about as small as your dick, i rock bigger pistols then you ever could, so get the fuck out of my bloddy hood, Secret squirrel agent triple zero reporting for rap battle duty, cause i am about to roast this big piece of crumpit eating dukey, all you got a reboot sorry to say been there done that man, i got a lady squirrel you couldn't even fuck jeopardy you cad, speaking of her she is the worst thing to come to your series, i watch you show much and it's so bad i grow easily weary, listen i know your trying to be reintroduced, but ducktales does it better then you, i was dull in my first series but with my reboot i was cool, voiced by jess harnell i was voice by wakko fool, Danger Mouse i'm the greatset i'm fantastic your only comeback is a piece of plastic, and your species in real life is hyper and spastic, i rather face that flying squirrel rocky then your sorry ass, but atleast it's not spyfox cause with that i'll pass, i'm like agent p master of stealth, better leave now if you know what's good for you health, Secret squirrel my number is nothing nothing nothing all you are nothing, i will put you in a mouse trap and end your suffering, your not worth my time just a ripoff of basil from the great mouse detective, so face it tea drinker your rhymes are defective, sure we are simmilair to everything we have but your more like austin powers atleast i look good in drag, so what i'm trying to say is i got this in the bag, *the englad clock bangs as basil comes* Basil it's basil from baker street ready rock the mic, and you'll find i am plenty full of fight, living in the house of sherlock holmes i'm a rather classy gent, but for you guys i don't give two scents, danger mouse we're both english but unlike you i am smart as the eyes can see, you secret squirrel are a goofup i claim victory, my movie was sucessful we all how you movies gonna do epsecially with all movies based on cartoons, so i have solved the case of the rap battle winner it's me that's who, *agent p's theme plays as he comes in* Agent p it's agent p finally gonna speak, there is only one winner and that is me, i will take danger mouse and feed him to karen the cat, secret squirrel your dumbass, basil i will kill you with a mousetrap even far worse then the one from robot chicken, if you think your gonna beat me then your like agent smith your glitchen, one of your is afraid of spiders one is a squirrel who can't show his face the other brittish mouse is a big old nutcase, i rather face sherlock holmes then face these three, i've won this battle now get down and suck on these< Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE! JOSH"S *flies off using with wings* EPIC RAP BATTLES! Category:Blog posts